Ding Dong Merrily on High
"Ding Dong Merrily on High" is a Wiggles Christmas song from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, It's Always Christmas With You and Go Santa Go. Song Credits Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1996) * Composed by: Traditional (aka Jehan Tabourot) * Arranged and Produced by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineered and Mixed by: Chris Brooks, Alex Keller, Roy Mollace, Aaron Ruig * Recorded at: Tracking Station Recording Studios * Publisher: EMI Music Publishing * Copyright: Universal Music Group It's Always Christmas with You! * Composed by: Traditional (aka Jehan Tabourot) * Written by: Traditional (aka George Ratcliffe Woodward) * Arranged by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Michael McGlynn * Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered by: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller, Brian Masterson * Mixed by: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Windmill Lane Studios * Mastered at: Studio 301 * Copyrighted by: Wiggly Tunes Go Santa Go! * Composed by: Traditional (aka Jehan Tabourot) * Written by: Traditional (aka George Ratcliffe Woodward) * Arranged by: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered and Mixed by: Chris Brooks, Alex Keller, Roy Mollace, Aaron Ruig * Mastered by Don Bartley * Recorded at: Tracking Station Recording Studios, Hot Potato Studios * Mastered at Studio 301 * Publisher: EMI Music Publishing/Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1996) * Bass: Murray Cook * Guitars: Anthony Field * Organ: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Peter Iacono * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay It's Always Christmas with You! * Special Guest Vocalists: Anúna * Bass - Alex Keller * Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt * Drums/Percussion - Steve Pace Go Santa Go! * Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Bass: Murray Cook * Guitar: Anthony Field * Organ: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Peter Iacono Lyrics on It's Always Christmas with You and Go Santa Go Ding dong! merrily on high In heav'n the bells are ringing: Ding dong! verily the sky Is riv'n with Angel singing. REFRAIN Gloria, Hosanna in excelsis! Gloria, Hosanna in excelsis! E'en so here below, below, Let steeple bells be swungen, And "Io, io, io!" By priest and people sungen. REFRAIN Pray you, dutifully prime Your matin chime, ye ringers; May you beautifully rime Your evetime song, ye singers. REFRAIN Trivia * The Wiggles appear in the 2011 and 2013 versions of the videos, but not the 1996 and 1997 versions. * The 1996 version is reused for the instrumental in "Go, Santa, Go!" but with the trumpet edited out. * An abandoned 1996 film clip reused the set from The Cockroaches' video Some Kind Of Girl. Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas songs Category:Instrumental songs Category:It's Always Christmas With You songs Category:Christmas songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Go Santa Go! songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Songs started without The Wiggles Category:Action Songs Category:Music Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Michael McGlynn Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs